The Heart and The Soul
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: Just Little poems about Carlisle and Esme.
1. Heart and Soul

He was incomplete

She was the missing piece of his Puzzle

He fell in love

She'd do anything to be with him

They are forever bonded

Forever Yong

Forever in Love

She was made to fit in to his arms

He was made to be held in her heart

With arms that are always to be embraced

With hand that are always to be held

With fingers that are always to be linked

With Kisses that are never meant to be broken

She is the Love

He is the Compassion

They are the backbone of our family

The Love

The Support

The Drive to do what's right

Our sanity

Our well being

The true cause of why we live today

The Voice of Reason

A Caring Face

Their Love is true Love

A love that is not to be broken

A love that is faithful

A love that has lasted many decades

Together they are one

Together they are Carlisle and Esme

Our Leaders

Our Guidance

Our Right Judgment

The Patriarch and the Matriarch

Our Father and Mother

Together, she is the heart and he is the soul of the Cullen's


	2. Love Is

To: Esme

Love, Carlisle

Love is Like….

A breath of fresh air

Ice Cream in August

A cool breeze

And…

YOU

Love Has…

No Boundaries

Hope for the future

Ups and downs

And…

YOU

Love Looks Like…

A Meadow of Flowers

The Stars in the sky

Water in the Ocean

And…

YOU

Love Feels Like…

A Warm Blanket

Butterflies

Sand Between your Toes

And…

YOU

Love Is Sometimes…

Unexpected

Unpredictable

Uncertain

Other Times it is….

Forever

Carefree

Simple

And it is Always…

YOU

Love is Spelled…

Y.O.U.

But I spell You…

E.S.M.E


	3. The Heart Doctor

To Carlisle

Love, Esme

Your eyes so gold

Looking in mine

I saw right in to them

Your compassion

Was not

Hard to find

You may be out Leader

But you are my lover

While the Rest follow

I'm at your side

Hand and Hand

And your lips meet mine.

Over the decades

Through ups and downs

I still look at you

And love is found

You are my savior

My guiding light

Showing me through my darkness

Blond and beautiful

Sent from Above

You'll always be my Doctor LOVE!

A/N: This was written with my assistant Kate of my Creative board. She's like my VP in writing. this was written by her and ME!


	4. Best Friend

To Esme

Love, Carlisle

To young, to pure, to innocence,

To climb the tree,

The one you fell out of the day you met me.

To nothing, to running, to jumping from the cliff,

To crossing the line

For that was the fall that made you mine

To broken, to beaten, to heart,

To tick

See you all bloody made my heart sick

To whisper, to silence, to biting,

To last breath

To making sure you didn't slip in to death

To hemorrhage, to shrieking, to waking,

To new sight,

Only knowing it was done by my bite.

To talking, to confiding, to confidence ,

To trust,

To knowing what we had was more that lust.

To laughing, to hugging, to kissing

To love,

All I know is that you were sent from above

To human, to vampire, to lover,

To my bride

To always knowing you'll be by my side.

To forever, to always, to eternity, to the end,

To always knowing

That you're my Best Friend


	5. Kiss in the Rain

To Carlisle:

Love, Esme

As the clouds move in and

The rain starts to fall

The closer you pull me in to your chest

As the lighting strikes and

The thunder crashes

The tighter you hold me in your strong arms

As the raindrops fall on our faces and

Soak our cloths down to our skin

The sooner you lips meet mine

As we stand there soaking wet and

My mascara's running you never seem to care

Because we've had this moment to share

So love me in the rain

Kiss me in the rain

Hug me in the rain

Hold me in the rain

Because rain doesn't last forever

As the rain stops and

Blue skies come though

You slowly pull away

Not to leave me wishing for rain

But to take my hand

To love each other in the sun

So once again you pick me up

To hold me tight

To take my hand

To bring me through the storm

To love me…

Forever


	6. 258 Years

To: My Esme

Love Always, Your Carlisle

I waited 258 years for you

With all those years you know my love is true

After 258 years you brought me in to the light

Giving me love, giving me new sight

In 258 I thought you would never come

Then I heard your heart, like the sound of a drum

Never in 258 years had I wanted some ones blood

I never knew you could change this stick-in-the-mud

Even with 258 years I could still drain you dry

But then I remembered years gone by

After 258 of being alone

I then realized the way you shone

I finally had a queen to place on the throne

You are my lover form then until now

The way I survived life without you I'll never know how.


End file.
